Secretclan
by Moonstorm123
Summary: Mistkit is the leader of Secretclan, a clan made completely from kits. But Mistit has seen her first 2 clans destroyed before. Will her new clan survive? A clan made from kits might not make sense to most cats (and people like the ones reading this summary), but for Mistkit it is her home and she will do anything to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- What Happened Before

Once there was a clan named lived at the foot of the mountains and were a small but strong clan. They were all the loners and rogues that had heard of the clans but were to scared to go up and join them. But Iceclan had taught them what it was like to live in a clan, how to hunt and fight, everything that the clans did... including how many hardships they had to go through. First there was an evil group of rouges that invaded their camp, and then an avalanche that destroyed it completely. The survivors of the avalanche discovered a tunnel system that had been uncovered and started a new clan, Tunnelclan. But the rouges came back and destroyed the tunnels too (the leader, Duskstar, was getting really annoyed). So this story starts from when Tunnelclan is running away from the rouges.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2- The Escape

(Mistkit's POV)

Mistkit's paws thudded against the ground as she ran. She could hear the paw steps of the rouges behind her and Duskstar's heavy breathing at her side. All her thoughts were focused on getting to the kits as she leaped over a fallen tree trunk.  
"Mistkit! Rescue the kits!" Mistkit heard Duskstar yowl behind her. She skidded to a stop to see Duskstar fighting with one of the rouges as the others surrounded her. But she knew that there was no way for her to rescue Duskstar. Her only hope was to get to the kits. She took one last look at Duskstar's terrified eyes before she continued running. It was all Mistkit could do to not collapse as she ran, swerving around trees. If only one of the other warriors were here! The rouges had planned their attack carefully, though, and had driven all of the Tunnelclan cats in different directions. _But is there really a Tunnelclan any more?_ She thought, hearing the rouges behind her once again.  
"Mistkit! Up here!" Mistkit glanced upwards and saw Ravenwing, the clan deputy, up in a large birch tree. She took a leap, digging her claws into the branch as Ravenwing pulled her upwards.  
"Thanks." Mistkit panted, looking downwards. The rouges had circled the tree but looked hesitant to climb it. _Wow, they act so strong yet they don't even know how to climb trees!_ She thought, feeling triumphant.  
"Do you know where Moonstorm is?" Ravenwing asked worriedly. "She isn't with you?" Mistkit meowed, surprised. Moonstorm was Ravenwing's mate and Mistkit knew that Ravenwing wouldn't let them get out of the forest until they found her. Below them, the rouges seemed like they were starting to get bored. One of them was on top of another, trying to reach one of the lower branches. Finally, they gave up trying and walked back towards the tunnels.  
"We should follow them and see where they're keeping the other cats prisoner" Ravenwing meowed. Silently, Ravenwing and Mistkit moved through the trees, listening to the rouges chattering loudly below them.  
"Do you think we're going to be forced to learn how to climb trees?" asked a wide-eyed brown she-cat. "Climb trees?! We can't do that! If Starclan wanted us to stay high above the ground, they would have given us wings!" exclaimed a scruffy grey tom. "How many times do we have to tell you that that Starclan doesn't exist?!" meowed another cat, swiping at his ear. "Yeah! If you want your precious Starclan to take care of you, then why don't you run back to your weak little clan?" sneered a mangled tom, leaping at the former clan cat. The clan cat dodged, swiping at the other tom's muzzle. "Hey! Stop fighting!" ordered another rouge, stepping out from the trees. Mistkit could tell from the other rouge's reactions that this cat must have been some kind of leader.  
"You mousebrains! There are two cats following you and all you can do is argue!" meowed the rouge, looking up at Mistkit and Ravenwing. The other rouges followed his gaze in surprise. "How could they have followed us? Did they grow wings?" meowed the brown she-cat, her voice filled with wonder. "We should go." Mistkit whispered as the important rouge started to climb the tree, glaring at a few other cats to follow him. Ravenwing nodded, leaping towards the next tree. Mistkit was about to follow him when she felt something tugging her downwards.  
"Ravenwing! Help!" She shrieked as claws dug into her leg. Ravenwing was about to leap back towards her when two of the rouges reached him. Lucky for him, they weren't trained in tree fighting but it was still going to take too long for him to get to her. Mistkit could feel herself falling as she desperately tried to hang onto the branch. She was just about to slip when something lifted her upwards.  
"Skycloud?" She meowed, looking at Moonstorm and Ravenwing's daughter. On the ground she saw Smudgeclaw, Skycloud's brother, fighting two rouges at once while a familiar looking silver she-cat was fighting the rouge leader. _Moonstorm!_ She thought happily as her vision dimmed. The last thing she saw was Skycloud nursing her bloody, wounded leg as everything went black.

 **A/N- Yay! The second chapter is finally finished! The first chapter was a pretty abrupt summary of Tunnelclan's history so I tried to make this one longer.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Caves, Injuries and Help

Chapter 3- Caves, Injuries, and Help

(Duskstar's POV)

Duskstar awoke in a dark cave, her head pounding. At first she wondered why her nest was so dark, but then she remembered the attack, and her try at escaping. _Hopefully Mistkit got away..._ She thought. Mistkit was like a daughter to her, since Mistkit had no real parents. She did have a sister, Clearwater, but it turned out that Clearwater was working for the rouges.

Standing up, Duskstar tried to figure out where she was. The top of the cave was low, forcing her to crouch down. The only cave in Tunnelclan she could think of that was so low was the one made specially for the kits... but that one was much bigger and had a tunnel leading to the outside. Where ever Duskstar was, it was small, barely giving her enough room to move around. There was a thin tunnel on the side of it, just big enough to fit her. She couldn't smell any guards on the other side of it, but there was a different, familiar scent... And then a cat stepped out of the tunnel, someone she had never expected to see again.

(Mistkit's POV)

"Do you think she's awake? Is she supposed to be awake by now? Should we dunk her in the river?" Mistkit groaned, opening her eyes. She was lying in a messy nest somewhere in the forest. Next to her were Pebblekit, Blizzardkit, and Shellkit, Duskstar's kits. "We can't drag her all the way to the river, Shellkit. Besides, she's awake now." meowed Pebblekit. "You're awake!" squealed Shellkit, leaping on top of her. Mistkit let out a yelp as his paws pressed on one of her hind legs. "Shellkit! Get off of her!" Mistkit heard Skycloud exclaim as her head swam with pain. She felt Skycloud pressing something onto her hindleg, probably cobweb.

"How do you feel?" asked Skycloud gently. "I'm okay. Where's everyone else?" Mistkit meowed. "Rainleaf and her kits are sleeping, Moonstorm and Smudgeclaw have gone to ask for help from the other clans, and so far we know that Duskstar, Thornclaw, and Whitekit have been captured. The only cat that's missing is Featherpelt. Ravenwing's looking for her." Skycloud replied, sorting through a pile of herbs. Mistkit sighed. "Do you really think the other clans will help us?" She asked. "Of course they will! That's what clans are supposed to do!" Shellkit meowed cheerfully. _I'm not so sure about that..._ Mistkit thought.

(Smudgeclaw's POV)

Smudgeclaw crept forward, trying not to disturb any leaves. He tensed his muscles, knowing that Moonstorm was watching him. He'd always done his best to make her proud of him, but there always seemed to be something else going on. When he was a kit his sister, Willowkit, had died, and then his brother, Oakkit. Smudgeclaw would sneak out of camp, trying to hunt for Moonstorm, but that had just seemed to make her mad at him. Then as an apprentice he began to not care, doing whatever he wanted, until Skycloud explained that Moonstorm had been mad because she was worried and didn't want to lose another kit. Now he knew he had to try his best at what he needed to do, since he was Moonstorm's only kit that was a warrior.

Smudgeclaw brought his attention back to the thrush and leapt. He killed it with one quick bite to the neck and looked up to see Moonstorm beaming with pride. He set the thrush down in front of her. "We should eat before we enter clan territory. I don't think it'd be polite to hunt on there." Smudgeclaw meowed. " Of course." Moonstorm replied, settling down next to him.

"Do you think the cats that the rouges captured are okay?" Smudgeclaw asked Moonstorm. "I don't know... I'm more worried about Whitekit than the others. He's not to experienced in staying quiet." She replied. Smudgeclaw stifled a meow of laughter. "And he's teaching the same thing to the new kits as well." He joked. "I wonder who he learned that habit from in the first place..." Moonstorm teased "But really, I'm worried about him... hopefully the rouges have a soft spot for kits." "I doubt the rouges have a soft spot for anyone." Smudgeclaw meowed, finishing off the last of the thrush. Moonstorm stood up. "We should continue towards the clans. If we travel through the night, we can hopefully make it there by dawn." She meowed. Smudgeclaw noticed that she sounded weary. "Are you sure? We could rest longer if you want." He suggested. "No! We can't just sit and rest while our clanmates are captured." She meowed, sounding more determined than ever. Smudgeclaw nodded, following through the trees.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I'm going to need some OCs for rouges and a few warrior names would be welcome as well. If you do give an OC please include their name, description, and personality.**

 **Who do you think is in the cave with Duskstar? Will the other clans help fight the rouges? Will I put up another chapter soon? The answer to the last one is yes! Read and Review!**


	4. The Traitor

Chapter 3- The Traitor

(Duskstar's POV)

"Burnt Maple." Duskstar snarled, spitting out the name "What are you doing here? Do you think you can try and fool me again?" "Duskstar." He greeted, seemingly unfazed by her anger "Charming as always." "Get out of here." She growled. She turned away awkwardly in the tight space. "Duskstar please, I'm here to help. I have an escape plan. We can both leave the clans and rouges for good." Burnt Maple murmured. "What makes you think I want to leave the clans?! I have kits and friends who are depending on me!" Duskstar turned on him and slashed her claws at his muzzle. He moved backwards into the tunnel, finally reacting.

'Look," Burnt Maple snarled as they both glared at each other "Lets just work together to get out of this camp and then we can fight somewhere safer. Agreed?" Duskstar nodded. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _He may be a treacherous foxheart, but he might be able to help me get out of this.. where ever this is._ She silently told herself. The only problem was if he could be trusted. What if this just got her killed earlier? _It's worth the risk._ She decided and followed him into the tunnels.

Burnt Maple lead her down a maze of tunnels until they arrived on a small ledge overlooking a massive cave that Duskstar recognized. _It's the gathering place!_ She thought, glad to be somewhere familiar. Yet it was different, filled with rouges split up into groups. "What are they doing?" Duskstar asked as the rouges milled around. "All the rouges follow one leader who has several other, lower-ranked leaders that organize them. The groups are decided by their roles." Burnt Maple replied. "So.. There is more than one deputy? How do they decide who takes over when the leader dies?" She asked, confused. "The deputies also have ranks." He explained impatiently "Look, we don't have time for this. I need to go before anyone gets suspicious." He whisked away into the tunnels, leaving her there to wait for his return.

 _If he was going to leave me to stand here anyway, why didn't he just come rescue me later?_ Duskstar thought, settling down into the tunnel. She was just starting to fall asleep when Burnt Maple returned. "Let's go." He meowed in a annoyed voice. "What's wrong?" She whispered as he led her through the tunnels once again. "There's a guard on Whitekit's cell." he murmured. They arrived at a small tunnel entrance lined with claw marks that Duskstar immediately knew must lead to Whitekit. "You'll have to go ahead. It's too small for me to fit." Burnt Maple told her "When you get to the cave, you'll have to pretend to be a rouge." Duskstar hesitantly squeezed through the tunnel, her whiskers brushing the sides. The floor sloped downwards under her paws, flattening out when she reached the cave. In front of it stood a angry looking dark-brown tabby tom. Duskstar stayed in the shadows, watching as he clawed the wall.

"Mousebrains... don't know what I'm capable of.." Duskstar finally stepped out of the shadows and realized that the rouges pelt was crisscrossed with fresh claw marks. "Um, hello?" She meowed . "What do you want?" The cat turned to her, his eyes blazing with fury that died down as he looked at her. "Are you here to watch the kit?" He asked. "Yes." She answered, starting to fell more sure of herself. "Good. What's your name?" He meowed. Duskstar racked her brain for a name she could use. "Leaf." She finally replied. "I'm Rivertail." He meowed as he disappeared into the tunnel. _Rivertail? He must have been a clan cat._ Duskstar wondered why he became a rouge. Shaking her head, She peered deeper into the cave and saw a small shape curled up in the corner. "Whitekit?" She called. Suddenly she was bowled over by a furry white shape. "Duskstar!" Whitekit meowed happily, nuzzling her. Duskstar realized that with everything that had happened, it had been a long time since she had seen a kit actually act like a kit. "Wait... If your here, who's in the corner?" Duskstar asked. "Oh, this is where the other kits stay too." meowed Whitekit. "Wake up!" He yowled. The other kits suddenly appeared and Duskstar realized that the cave was filled with small ledges for the kits to sleep on.

The kits lined up in front of Duskstar and Whitekit, about ten of them. "Is it that Mistkit you keep talking about?" Asked one of the kits curiously. "NO!" Exclaimed Whitekit, embarrassed. "This is Duskstar." "Are you going to help escape?" Asked an adorable tortoiseshell kit. "Yes." Duskstar hadn't expected to be bringing more than one kit with her, but she knew she wouldn't leave any behind. "But why are you being held here in the same cave as Whitekit? Where are your mothers?" Duskstar wondered aloud. "The leaders say that kits are useless until they are old enough to hunt and fight." The tortoiseshell kit answered. _I didn't think any cat would be that cruel, even the rouges._ Duskstar thought, horrified.

"We should hurry." Whitekit meowed. Duskstar led the kits into the tunnel and saw Burnt Maple waiting at the end. "Duskstar! I was waiting awhile I thought something had happened..." He trailed off as he saw all the kits standing behind her. "Duskstar! We can't take all these kits with us!" Burnt Maple exclaimed. "We have to! Please!" She pleaded. "Well, if we're going to take this many kits with us, we have to get some help. Luckily, I know a few cats." He meowed. "How about Clearwater?" Whitekit asked. "But Clearwater betrayed us!" Now it was Duskstar's turn to be shocked. "No she didn't... Well, she did, but it was because she fell in love with a rouge but he broke her heart so now she regrets it." Whitekit informed her. "She guarded our cell at one point." Meowed the tortieshell kit. "You stay here with the kits." Burnt Maple told her. "I'll get Clearwater and any other cats who want to escape then we can get out of here.""Good luck." Duskstar told him. _I just hope he doesn't fail..._

 **A/N- I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it more exciting than the last one. Thanks to Leapingfish for the OCs!**

 **What happened between Burnt Maple and Duskstar? Why are the rouges so mean to the kits? Will Burnt Maple be able to get help before Duskstar and the kits are found? Read and Review!**


End file.
